Spaltoon's Demon, By Marilyn Walton
by creepycentaur
Summary: what would you do if your innocent nintendo game started to act weird? would you dance to chase the evil away? would you cry as it tore your life apart? i would just keep eating my doritos and winning ranked on splatoon, this is a creepypasta story have a nice day everyone, with love marilyn


Splatoon demon... By Marilyn Walton.

It was a normal day...

I have been to scared to think about this event in my life for some time now.

A period of time in my life i dont think i will ever truly forget, it was full of horror and fear.

Thinking about it makes me uncomfortable, but i feel like after these few months its finally safe to rethink these memories and write down what i had to go through.

I dont know why this happened to me, but heres how it happened.

Friday the 30th of may, a game came out called Splatoon.

It was this really colorful game where its intention was to not be violent and have a really colorful aesthetic.

The goal of the game was to color the map your playing on and cover the enemy team's color.

Your guns spit out paint or ink, instead of bullets.

There were a few different type of guns, smg styles guns, some sniper style, and even a giant paint roller to cover a wide area quick.

It was all so simple but serious fun, a few days after release date they even added new modes and weapons.

I was hooked, after only six days i was already level 17 out of 20 and rank B+ in ranked mode.

I finished story and had my outfit customized to my liking, my little inkling, which is what they call the race you play as in the game, was adorable.

I doodled her when i was at work and sometimes fantasized about being an inkling myself and having friendly turf wars with my friends.

Everything was great, it was perfect and i couldn't stop thinking about the game when i wasn't near it, yeah i was a bit obsessed, but it was all in good fun.

Well... Heres where my nightmare begins.

A few weeks after playing the game i was still very much into it.

One night i made myself some pasta and had a nice tall glass of orange juice and sat down for another session of playing Splatoon.

I wasn't really in the mood for playing ranked since i kept losing on that mode just the day before.

I equipped my charger since i was in the mood to snipe and joined a lobby in regular mode.

I waited a few moments before i was placed into a full lobby.

Excited for the first match of my day i tried to quickly look at everybody's name in the lobby before it took me to my match.

I saw simple names like dan or alex, and even Japanese ones, since theres a lot of Japanese players on that game.

I noticed another name too right before the match started, the name was Demon...

I thought it was kinda dumb, like a 12 year old who wanted to look cool or something, so i didn't really pay it much mind, just lingered in my thoughts for a moment thinking it was a waste of a name.

The match started and something really weird happened, my team color was white, and the enemies team color was red...

I couldn't believe my eyes, i was practically startled by the sight.

In Splatoon each team will be different colors and the colors change every match, contributing to making this game very colorful.

But neither red nor white were colors that a team could be...

I have never seen this, not even as a hack. This color pallet isn't even listed to be in this game.

I thought to myself, holy crap! Red and white must have been added in an update or something.

I kinda shook it off as the countdown began, i was in this match to win and was trying to stay concentrated on the game.

Once the countdown finished my teammates and i began spraying our base really fast, trying to cover as much of the map in little time so that we could start pushing into the enemies base as fast as possible and try and keep them from covering the map in their own color.

I charged up and shot my charger off into the distance to help my team swim to the center of the map without having to spray it themselves.

We were making great progress charging into the map like that.

I finally spotted the other team, i watched them spray there color onto the map.

That red color looked so familiar... It shot out a bright red, but as soon as it hit the floors or walls it turned into this crimson metallic red, no other color had such a drastic change like that.

It kinda made me uncomfortable but still, i had to stay concentrated so i made work again, and sprayed my paint onto the walls and ground.

Finally an enemy approached me, startled by how he came up out of the ink my camera shook around as i tried to shoot him, i quickly thought how i wish i had an smg in my hands rather then this charger.

But i was able to get him in time and one shot him, but suddenly a hard feeling dropped in my chest.

Normally in the game if you defeat an opponent like that they will explode in your ink color,

But this time, my enemy exploded in his own in color. An explosion of red happened before my eyes as i defeated my enemy.

I thought to myself what a weird glitch, to be honest, i have seen glitches like that in this game before, but it was very unsettling to see in that red color.

I continued on, i covered a lot of ground despite being a sniper, i didn't get to kill my enemies to often.

I was startled as my character blew up in a red explosion, i had been killed by the enemy.

The camera focused on demon, and he apparently defeated my with a water ballon before turning to kill one of my teammates.

It was my first death so i wasn't annoyed and respawned quickly. I jumped to one of my allies and killed one of the enemies that was nearby.

Once again, the opponent exploded in his own red ink, i thought it was a weird coincidence to happen twice in a row like that.

I continued to play, there was only a minute left and the map was about half and half with each team's color, so i began to get nervous, its always a small additional victory to me to win the first game i play in a day, so i was pretty eager about this match.

Suddenly i died again, being shot from afar by a charger, once again my killer was demon.

I cursed his name under my breath getting slightly irritated at the thought that he might be the one that causes me to lose this match.

Less then 20 seconds left and my team was starting to make a comeback.

Covering just about the whole map, my teams victory was pretty much set, relieving stress from myself, i laughed as i was killed at the last second, once again, my killer was demon, i found it funny, taunting the character as the cam focused him.

We already won with how much ground was covered in my teams ink color.

And sure enough when the victory screen came up it was my team who was dancing.

I started to really have fun.

I hit play again, ready for a whole night of playing Splatoon.

My previous teammates also hit play again, as i saw their name in the lobby, and only demon stayed from the enemy team, guess his teammates rage quiet away.

I didn't mind, I'm in it for fun now, so i don't mind even if i have to battle my previous teammates.

The game began to start and i was taken aback, i didn't even see more people join the lobby, and normally the matches can only start if the lobby has the full 8 player limit.

But the game continued on like normal and went into the game, my previous teammates were once again on my team, and demon was the only one on his team, i have never seen either team start with less then 4 players like that.

The match started and i noticed, that once again my team was white and demon's was red.

It was very very rare to get the same color Platte twice in a row with all the combinations it could be.

Something inside me began to feel extremely nervous, i hesitated with moving my character, but a thought came into my head, if the game glitched and demon was the only one on his team then that means i have an easy win, there would be no chance it a 1v4.

So i began to cover the map alongside my teammates.

In less then a minute the map was dominated with my team's paint, however there was no red on the map, i wondered to myself if demon too, was disconnected or glitched out of the game somehow.

Off to the side of my character i heard a death yell from one of my teammates, i turned to see demon running away after taking out my teammate, a red puddle laid where he used to be.

I quickly covered up the red with the white paint, and began to chase after demon who was now spraying paint around so that he could swim.

I figured my teammates had no trouble covering the map, so i could have my own fun and chase demon around.

He was able to get away pretty well, he dodged all my moves, my main weapon, the sub weapon, and even my special which threw around many bombs.

But i didn't wanna give up, he killed me multiple times last game, and i wanted to get him back at least once this time.

I was being quiet persistent.

Demon approached another teammate of mine and i thought, cool, with him distracted by my teammate i could kill him.

Demon took out my teammate whom didn't even notice demon there as i tried to take out demon, but demon was able to escape, i even lost track of him through his ink.

I felt pretty dumb for not being able to hit him once and letting my teammates die in the process.

I thought to myself, well, at least we still have the map covered in our ink, i looked down to check the map on my gamepad and was horrified.

The map was being dominated in red, and two of my teammates weren't in the game anymore.

The two that demon killed were gone.

While watching the map i saw a giant red area appear and suddenly, the last of my teammates were now gone.

Something felt wrong and my chest felt another uncomfortable drop.

I didn't notice but the time was up, and the game was finished. I was so preoccupied by chasing demon i didn't even notice the timer.

And despite what happened in the match, my team won.

However in the victory screen my three teammates laid on the ground motionless as my character danced around in joy from the victory, once again... It was a sight i never had seen in the game before.

Normally, even if a teammate disconnects, their in game character will still dance around in victory at the end screen.

I really didn't know what to think of everything that was happening, and for the honest heck of it i pressed play again.

This time, it was just me and demon who pressed play again, as we were the only ones in the lobby looking for 6 other players before we could play the next game.

Again by my surprise, the game had started, with just demon and i this time.

Going into the game it was confirmed that we were the only ones in the game.

I was the only person on my team and demon on his.

And this time rather then a charger, demon used a roller, which normally if you hit play again for a match your not able to switch weapons.

I grew more nervous then i have ever felt, i even felt, afraid...

That fact that i was feeling fear freaked me out even more.

I was afraid to spray the map in my paint color in fear that demon would see my location. I ran around the map, trying to hide.

Of course, my team color was white again while demon's was red which added to my fear.

I couldn't find any red on the map, so i think demon was doing the same thing i was.

I stopped moving in game at a sight i came across, my eyes widened and hands began to shake, no way, i could not believe what i saw, my previous teammates and opponents all laid on top of each other in a big pile covered in red ink...

But i figured it out, that wasn't ink, or paint... It was blood, a horrible horrible blood color.

I knew who the characters were based on the clothing each one wore.

But i still couldn't believe the sight. I almost threw up, i felt my stomach tighten, i kept telling myself it was just a game, and I've seen scarier sights in other games.

But no, this wasn't supposed to happen, everything that happened should have never even been able to happen in Splatoon.

I heard the sound of paint going onto the ground and looked down at my map, red paint appeared right behind my character, my character in game just stood there and the sounds stopped.

I knew what was happening... Demon wanted me to turn around. I felt it, i felt his eyes, i felt his weapon pointed at me, i felt the fear the engulfed me.

It was all to much, staring at those inklings in front of me like that, i thought to myself, maybe i can turn off the wiiu, then nothing could happen, as i began to stand up my screen spun around, making me face to face with demon.

I whispered to myself, i didn't do that.

Unable to move my physical being by the situation i could only watch, demon's smile reached both sides of his face, if i have never seen an evil sight before, this would certainly be an impressionable first.

I sat back down wondering what was going on, clearly... Whatever demon was, knew what i was trying to do, and out of fear, i didn't wanna make it mad, whatever IT was!

I was honestly just waiting for something to happen, i just kept staring at that horrible smile on the inkling's face, looking at it made me feel like i was being physically tortured.

I wondered what was supposed to happen, did he want me to try and fight? Did he wanna see me run? Did he just wanna see my reaction... Was he looking at me through the screen.

In the game normally a certain rushed tune will play once the timer gets to a minute left, but this time when the timer hit a minute the music turned into this screaming screechy mess, it was so loud and hurt my ears, i wanted to turn it off as fast as i could, i was done! I didn't want any ore of this, something was very wrong and i didn't wanna be apart of it anymore.

I yelled at the tv, i yelled at demon, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU AND WHAT YOUV DONE!

I ran up to my console and tv.

As i reached for the power button i noticed demon running towards my character,

Demon's roller sprouted huge and bloodied spikes.

Before anything could happen i turned off the wiiu and tv.

I sat there, motionless, my fingers still on the power button, my heart still racing, my eye still wide.

I was only able to see that sight in my eyes of demon's weapon, and i began to cry, no sound, just tears rolling down my face.


End file.
